


Sharing

by Eltrkbarbarella



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltrkbarbarella/pseuds/Eltrkbarbarella
Summary: Mark is confused.Signe is encouraging.Jack just wants to hook up with Mark while his girlfriend watches.A Poly-Septiishu/Septiplier fanfic.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This one has been sitting in my "fic ideas" Gdocs unfinished for a while, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to [Headphones_and_Notebooks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphones_and_Notebooks/pseuds/Headphones_and_Notebooks) for talking through fic ideas with me and just for being an awesome person, really♡

“Hey, just so we're clear: If you get a chance to hook up with Mark, you have my blessing.”  
  
Jack stopped trying to fight against the zipper on his overstuffed travel bag and stared up at his girlfriend. Wide-eyed and with his mouth hanging open, he must’ve looked like a shell-shocked dumbass, but considering the fact he felt like one, he couldn't really complain.  
  
“You're kidding, right?” Jack asked incredulously, but Signe just blinked up at him looking unimpressed.  
  
“I’m just saying that if you get the chance you should take it.” She shrugged.  
  
“Can you not be a septiplier shipper, please? I’m serious.”  
  
Signe pouted and flipped him off, so naturally Jack stuck out his tongue and flipped her off too. “I told you I’m fine with you doing stuff with guys. And you can’t lie to me and say you’ve never thought about it.”  
  
“I mean… yeah. Probably everyone thought of Mark like that once, but still. It’s Mark; you _know_ Mark. Isn’t it weird?” Jack replied and sat down on the floor next to his girlfriend, leaning a little against her.  
  
She giggled and pushed her weight back against him. “I know Mark, and I like Mark, and I know you like Mark, and Mark is hot, and you are hot, and you’d look hot together, and I want you to have your fun too.”  
  
“Yeah, well if we go by that logic then you should hook up with Mark too! You’re hot, and he’s hot… and…” Jack had to stop talking because he caught himself imagining Signe and Mark together, and they’d be too attractive to be legal.  
  
“Seeeee.” She drawled and poked Jack in the ribs teasingly. “Just admit you want him to fuck you already.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, never mind. I’d like that too.” Jack grumbled “But hang on! since when have I said I want Mark to fuck me?” He asked indignantly.  
  
Signe stopped her poking and turned to look at him straight in the eyes with a deadpan expression. “Sean William Mc’Loughling, you nicknamed my strap-on ‘The Dick-iplier’, you’re not exactly being subtle.”  
  
“What?! That was a joke about how much of a dick he is! I nickname everything! Shut up!” Jack blushed and covered his face with his hands, but Signe just silently leaned closer and closer, still staring at him trying not to break into a smile.  
  
Jack glared at her from between his fingers for a second before surprising her with a tackle hug. Her surprised yelp was way too cute, so naturally Jack covered her face in smooches.  
  
After the ensuing tickle fight and its subsequent calming down, Jack just flopped down on top of his girlfriend and tucked his face against her neck. Her soft hair was tickling his nose, but Jack felt too comfortable to move.  
  
“Oof, you’re heavy.” Signe said, but made no move to escape from under him.  
  
“Hmmm.” Jack sighed, “Mark is not gonna want to hook up with me. He’s not into me.”  
  
“Yes he will.” Signe said confidently, “You have a cute butt.” and pinched Jack’s ass for good measure.  
  
“Ow. No, he won’t, your butt is cuter.” Jack snuggled up more into the crook of Signe’s neck. He knew she hated being scratched by his beard, but it served her right for that cheeky pinch.  
  
“Are you willing to bet on it? Cause with me as your wing woman you’ll be able to get as many Markipliers as you want.” She kissed him softly on the top of his head, obviously not really caring about the beard torture.  
  
Jack rose from his hiding place and gave his girlfriend a sweet little kiss on the lips, “Deal.”  
  
“Ok then. Now get off me and finish packing your bags. I finished my packing last night, you’re falling behind, lazy butt.” She said and started to get up from under Jack.  
  
“I thought you said I had a cute butt!” He whined, but let her stand up nonetheless.  
  
“Cute lazy butt.” She remarked and blew him a kiss before exiting the room to give Jack some peace to finish with the packing.

 

 

 

  
Jack looked amazing that evening, there was just something in the shine of his eyes and the edge of his smile that was driving Mark up the goddamn wall. They were off somewhere on a corner, just the two of them, talking about nothing in particular, like they always seemed to do whenever these YouTube parties rolled around again. The biggest issue here was that Mark couldn’t fucking keep his concentration for the life of him. It had to be like the third time in 15 minutes that Mark zoned out while looking at Jack’s pretty pink lips.  
  
“Shit. Fuck, what were we talking about?”  
  
“Fuck’s sake, Mark. I’m the one drinking and you’re the one gettin’ stupid.” Jack laughed and poked him with an accusing finger right over Mark’s sternum.  
  
“Excuse me! I’ll have you know I’m _always_ stupid.” Mark said, and when Jack smirked back at him with one raised eyebrow he couldn’t help but flirt a little bit, “Maybe I get a little more stupid when you’re around, yeah.” Mark’s voice dropped to a quiet deep rumble.  
  
It was stupid; it was a terrible idea, and Mark shouldn’t do that. But then Jack hid his giggle in the rim of his drink and looked at him from under his unfairly long lashes and Mark was hooked.  
  
“Are ‘ya sayin’ I’m a bad influence on you?” And it felt so intense to hold eye contact like that when Jack was obviously flirting back.  
  
Mark’s heart fluttered in his chest. He reached out to touch the curve of Jack’s waist without really meaning to, only to immediately get distracted again by the warm skin beneath the soft fabric of his shirt.  
  
Someone laughed loudly in the background and it caught Mark’s attention long enough to break eye contact with Jack and stare off over his shoulder towards a group of people that were gathered around in a circle talking to one another. Mark’s eyes locked with someone in that group.  
  
It was Signe.  
  
Jack’s _girlfriend_.  
  
And she just smiled and waved back at him, she had no idea what Mark was thinking of doing with her boyfriend. Mark’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach; he felt ill. Jack and him _always_ flirted. It was almost a tradition, ever since they started talking online (even though that was more friendly teasing than anything else.) When they had met in person for the first time Mark felt a little bit of a spark between them, but nothing really came out of it then, and then a few months later when they met up again Jack was already talking about this girl he was seeing, and Mark had accepted he had missed his chance to do anything about it. But the weird thing was that they’ve just kept innocently flirting with each other, even if they meant nothing by it.  
  
“Mark? Did you zone out again?” Jack called him back into the moment. He covered Mark’s hand on his waist with one of his own and held it there.  
  
“Jesus fuck, your hands are cold.” Mark really didn’t want to be a homewrecker; he was actually _really_ against that sort of thing. Mark always made a conscious effort to reel himself back every time he got too into their playful flirting, but he was having such a hard time with it that night. “Here, I’ll warm you up.” He clasped one of Jack’s hands between his and rubbed at his palms.  
  
When Mark realized what he was doing he quickly looked up over Jack’s shoulder again, only to find Signe already looking over at them. She gave him a thumbs up and winked, and Mark just wanted to die right then and there. She was being so friendly and she had no clue at all.  
  
He felt a tug on his fingers and looked over at Jack again. He remembered one particular moment during the signings they had that morning: when some fans gave Jack a flower crown and he immediately walked over to Signe and delicately placed it on her head, like he was crowning a queen. They looked so happy together, and Mark was a horrible, terrible, despicable human being. Jack was probably just a little too drunk to know what he was doing. Mark needed to put a stop to it immediately.  
  
“Hey, Mark, I’ve been meaning to ask you something, but I think we need somewhere a little more private to talk…” Jack still hadn’t let go of Mark’s hand and stepped even closer until their chests were almost brushing. “What do you say we go back to-”  
  
“Hey Jack! I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight, right?” Mark interrupted him, plucking Jack’s drink from his hand and setting it off to the side.  
  
“What? But I’ve only had-” Jack tried complaining but Mark didn’t let up.  
  
“Let’s go find your _lovely girlfriend_ ,” Mark said very pointedly, “so she can care for your drunk ass.”  
  
“Mark, I’m not drunk!”  
  
Mark stepped away from Jack and used their still clasped hands to guide the man back to where Signe was standing. He briefly saw the pout Jack was pulling, but refused to be moved by it; better cut this out before Jack said something he’d regret.  
  
They crossed the room fairly quickly and before long Mark was standing in front of Signe like a criminal stands before a jury. He was halfway into opening his mouth to apologize when she started talking.  
  
“So you’re in? Did you guys choose which room you’re gonna use already? Do I get to watch?” All with a smile on her face.  
  
Confused didn’t even begin to describe how Mark was feeling.  
  
He turned around to look for answers but caught Jack mid gesture mouthing at Signe to cut it out. “What the fuck.” It wasn’t even a question, Mark was just plain confused.  
  
Jack let go of Mark’s hand and moved over to hug Signe from behind and hide his face on her neck, “I didn’t get to ask him.” He mumbled just loud enough for Mark to hear it too.  
  
“Well then, should I do it?” She asked, and Jack nodded peeking up at Mark from his hiding place. “Mark,” she started, “Jack and I were wondering if you’d be interested in hooking up with him tonight. We can discuss details somewhere a little less public, but that’s about the gist of it.” Signe finished off with yet another warm smile.  
  
“What the fuck.” Mark repeated himself, his brain was taking a while to catch up. “You’re okay with this?” he asked, just to be certain.  
  
“Yeah, we have a deal of sorts.”  
  
“God I wish I could drink.” Mark lamented, still struck dumb with the confirmation that he could have Jack and not be a homewrecking asshole at the same time.  
  
“You can take your time, if you want.” Signe reached out and pat him on the shoulder. “But it’d be nice to talk somewhere quiet.”  
  
Mark took one last look over the loving couple and nodded, ready to take whatever was coming next.

 

 

 

  
They wound up back in Jack and Signe’s hotel room, where they all sat on the edge of the bed and talked for what felt like hours, but was probably only about thirty minutes. By the time they figured out all the details Mark was feeling much calmer about the whole thing. He still felt a bit shy to do everything right in front of Signe, but since she confirmed very enthusiastically that she liked to watch, Mark was willing to swallow his awkwardness to give her that. It was only fair after all, if he was going to be fucking her boyfriend.   
  
_Holy shit,_ Mark thought to himself, _I’m going to be fucking her boyfriend, this is really going to happen_.  
  
Jack excused himself to go plug in their cell phones to charge and use the adjoining bathroom and left Mark and Signe alone to figure the rest of the deal out.   
  
“Jack is going to love this, I’m sure.” Signe whispered like it was a secret.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m sure of it.” She confirmed and reached out to squeeze Mark’s hand on her own, her small hands felt very comforting, and helped a lot with Mark’s anxiety.  
  
“If you guys get up to something, you should at least have the decency to wait for me to be around so I can watch.” Said Jack coming back into the room. He stood right in front of them with his hands on his hips, looking way too sassy.  
  
Mark chuckled a little nervously, “I’m not gonna get up to anything with _her_ tonight. No offence, Signe.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
“Well, then,” Jack bent down a little and Signe leaned up a bit so that he could kiss her softly on the lips, “Can we get this party started?” Jack then grabbed at Mark’s shoulders and straightened back up, encouraging Mark to stand up next to him.  
  
Mark turned bright red, Jack was sizing him up like he wanted to eat him, standing way too close. Mark still felt that nagging little hint of embarrassment. He could still kind of see where Signe was sitting out of the corner of his eyes, and it was nerve wracking.   
  
“Keep your eyes on me,” Said Jack as he touched Mark’s cheek, guiding his face to stare straight at those bright blue eyes.  
  
Mark, as if entranced by the moment, leaned in and pressed his forehead against Jack’s. They were almost kissing, their lips barely brushing. Jack wrapped his arms across Mark’s shoulders and tilted his head slightly. Mark had no idea what to do with his hands, his heart was pounding, it was like being fourteen again. Mark closed his eyes and closed the distance between them. Jack’s soft chapped lips parted beneath him. He tasted minty, like he had just finished brushing his teeth. Somehow that notion made Mark feel more relaxed, and he melted into the kiss. Jack’s beard kinda tickled, and his lips felt really arm; he was a damn good kisser.  
  
Mark clutched at Jack’s waist and let himself be kissed within an inch of his life, Jack just sucked on his tongue and pulled him even closer. Mark was really getting into it, so much so that he completely forgot about Jack’s girlfriend sitting barely two feet away from them, and just let his hands roam Jack’s slim body. He could hear Jack’s soft sighs of satisfaction and he felt them right down to his bones. Mark let his hands drop to Jack’s ass and squeezed at it hard. Jack gasped and Mark could feel him smile against his lips, Mark just bit at Jack’s lower lip and growled squeezing harder and pushing his own hips forwards to grind against Jack’s.  
  
Jack broke the kiss to whisper a soft “Yes, more.” and to bite at Marks earlobe, pushing his hips back up on Mark’s grasp. Mark was so horny it hurt.  
  
It was then that Signe decided to make her presence known again. “Is Mark a good kisser? You look so gone right now, Sean, you look so good kissing him.” A wave of embarrassment rushed over Mark and he tucked his face into Jack’s neck, biting a little at the flesh there.  
  
“Yeah, he is. I want to do more.” Jack answered, he sounded so needy.  
  
Jack pushed Mark away, completely ignoring Mark’s clingy whine of complaint. He slipped his cold hands under Mark’s shirt and pushed the fabric up until Mark got the hint and helped him tug it off completely. Not wanting to be the only one exposed, Mark tugged Jack’s shirt up and off as well. Once they were both standing there half naked Jack tugged Mark back in by his belt loops, fitting one of his thighs between Mark’s legs and dry humping him right then and there.  
  
Mark lost track of time, too busy enjoying the hot press of Jack’s groin against his. Jack’s nipples were perky and rubbing up on Mark’s chest, Mark had slipped his hands underneath Jack’s Jeans grabbing at his plush ass with just the layer of underwear separating them. Their kiss had turned messy and wet, and when Jack broke the kiss his lips were red and spit-slick.  
  
“I wanna suck you off.” Jack said, his bright eyes shining with mischief. He turned around and sat down next to Signe on the side of the bed, she had a huge smile on her face. Jack hooked his fingers through Mark’s belt loops again and tugged him into position, standing between Jack’s spread legs.  
  
Jack unzipped Mark’s jeans, still wearing that damn irresistible little smirk. He leaned in and placed little kisses over Mark’s cotton covered erection. Mark stared at the couple in a stunned silence, Signe sneaked in a last kiss before Jack started going down on him. Once Jack tugged him free of his underwear and kissed the tip of Mark’s dick, Mark sneaked another embarrassed glance at Signe, but she only had eyes for Jack.  
  
Jack kissed and licked at Mark’s cock gently, sucking on the tip and using his hand on the parts he couldn’t quite reach. It was so intense it made Mark’s eyes roll back; he cursed up a blue streak and tried to hold his hips steady.  
  
Signe kept a steady commentary going, with one hand gently brushing away Jack’s hair where it fell over his eyes, she whispered compliments and kept egging Jack on. “You’re doing so well, Sean. C’mon, you can take him a little deeper.” She pushed at the back of Jack’s head, and Mark could feel when he hit the back of Jack’s throat. Jack gagged a little around him, but kept on sucking him off like it didn’t bother him at all. “Yes, you’re taking him so good. Fuck his mouth a little more, Mark, he can take it.”  
  
Mark just moaned along to everything and tried to keep his shit together; it had been a while since he got any action, and having a cute guy sucking him off while a cute girl encouraged him was proving to be just a little too much. Jack swallowed him down a little too deep and choked a little too hard. He pulled away to give himself a break, still jerking off Mark’s dick; it was wet with saliva and dripping with precum, bright red at the tip. Jack turned his head to the side and kissed his girlfriend deeply. Mark had to close his eyes and clench his fists just so he wouldn’t end up coming all over them both. Jack probably didn’t taste so minty anymore, but Signe didn’t seem to care at all.  
  
“God, I really need to fuck you right now.” Mark said with a groan.  
  
The couple broke off the kiss to give Mark matching mischievous grins, and Mark knew he was in for quite a ride.

 

 

 

  
Signe helped undress Jack from his jeans and underwear and then ducked away to find their lube. Jack just beckoned Mark over to the bed and spread his legs obscenely. Mark pushed his pants the rest of the way off and rushed to the bed to cover Jack’s body with his. It felt incredible to have that much naked Jack all to himself. Mark licked his way down Jack’s chest, nipped at his bellybutton and sucked a bright mark on Jack’s left inner thigh. He was so distracted he almost jumped when Signe poked him with the lube to get his attention.  
  
“Get on all fours for us Sean.” She instructed and made her way back to the edge of the bed, positioning herself to look.  
  
Jack followed her words with enthusiasm and popped his butt up and gave a little jiggle. Mark would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so horny it hurt his dick a little. Mark fumbled to lube up his fingers and gave his dick a few tugs just to take the edge off.  
  
“Okay, Mark, stretch him nice and wide. He leaks like crazy if you get his prostate, so go for it.” Signe was being so descriptive with her soft voice, it was doing things to Mark’s head. What did he do to get so incredibly lucky like that?  
  
Jack moaned and pushed his ass back against Mark’s fingers as soon as Mark pushed the first one inside. Mark played around with Jack just to see him whine, finger banging him with intent, curling his finger inside and tugging free real slowly. By the time Mark had three fingers inside Jack was a mess. He was leaking a steady stream of precum, just like Signe had said, and moaning out Mark’s name with increasing urgency.  
  
“Mark! Ohh Mark... okay, yeah, okay that’s, ahhh, that’s enough… let me- fuck! Let me ride you.” Jack said between gasps, and how could Mark argue with him?

 

 

 

  
Mark sat with his back resting on the headboard. Signe had positioned herself on the foot of the bed; Mark could see her looking straight on at them from over Jack’s shoulder. Jack had carefully mounted himself on top of Mark, crouching over him to face his girlfriend with his hands resting on Mark’s knees.  
  
“Ahh, fuck! This is so good.” said Jack as he sank down onto Mark’s dick torturously slowly. He let out a long sigh once Jack had reached as deep as he could go.  
  
Mark grabbed onto Jack’s curvy hips and tried to hang on for the ride of his life. Jack circled his hips and dropped his weight down hard every once in a while, experimenting with positions and rhythms. Mark just let himself stare unabashedly at the jiggle of Jack’s butt, so pretty and round.   
  
Mark let himself be used like a toy for as long as he could handle, and that’s when Signe started getting mouthy again.  
  
“Just look at you boys, so needy…” She gasped, Mark didn’t have the clearest viewpoint, but he could guess what she was doing, “You’re fucking him so good, Mark. Does he feel good on your cock?”  
  
Mark felt himself blush, the praise rolled through him like a caress, intensifying the slick slide into Jack even more. “Y-yeah?” His dick twitched inside of Jack, all that attention was getting to him.  
  
“Good. He’s so good at taking dick, aren’t you Sean?”  
  
Jack chuckled and sped up his movements on top of Mark, “I sure am.” He said.  
  
“He sure is.” Mark agreed and slipped one of his hands further down to squeeze Jack’s butt.  
  
“Is the real thing better?” Signe directed her question at Jack.  
  
“God, yeah!” Jack moaned out in response dropping his hips back hard, fucking himself down on Mark’s dick. Mark just gasped and shoved his hips up as best as he could without the leverage to do much.  
  
“Maybe we should-” She had to stop to catch her breath for a second, “we should get The Dick-iplier in this too. Next time I’ll fuck your cute butt while Mark gives you something to do with your mouth.”  
  
“Ahh fuck, please!” Jack tightened up around him and leaned back against Mark’s chest, his hips stuttering as he fisted his own cock. Mark groaned with the sudden surge of pleasure. He could certainly empathize: that was one nice mental image.  
  
“Fuck him like you mean it, Mark. Make him come around you.” Signe demanded. Her voice breaking off in her own moans.  
  
Mark didn’t even have it in him to reply properly anymore. Everything was too much, Jack’s moans, Signe’s voice, all the attention and the pleasure. He just nodded, sunk his teeth into Jack’s neck and grabbed him firmly by the hips. Mark bounced Jack on his dick _hard_ , thrusting his hips up to fuck him even deeper. “Oh fuck, Jack, you’re so…” warm, and slick and so fucking _tight_. Mark’s eyes rolled on the back of his skull, he was so overwhelmed. He was lucky, so fucking lucky.  
  
Jack threw his head back and groaned long and loud, squeezing tight on Mark’s dick and riding out his orgasm, he shook from head to toe, looking absolutely gorgeous.  
  
It was all that Mark could take. His mouth dropped open and he could only let out little whimpers as he released inside of Jack, his hips pushing up as deep as he could until he came down slowly from his climax.  
  
Mark could feel the aftershocks passing through him like shivers, his dick was still tingling and oversensitive from his orgasm. He pulled out gently from Jack trying to cause the least amount of discomfort possible. Jack just rearranged himself a little better until he could cuddle against Mark’s chest, peppering little kisses along his collarbones. Signe moved closer as well, leaning against her boyfriend and stretching one hand out to hold onto Mark’s. Mark felt very much at ease.  
  
But one thing was still running through his mind, something that had him very confused.  
  
“What the fuck is The Dick-iplier?” Mark blurted out, breaking the silence.  
  
After a couple of awkward seconds with no response Jack and Signe burst into giggles. Jack turned bright red and his smile looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
“It’s a long story,” He said.  
  
“But we have all night.” Signe completed.

 

 

 

  
It was quite an experience to wake up sandwiched between one’s girlfriend and one’s friend; way too warm and with a lot of awkwardly positioned limbs. Their cuddle pile was very comfortable though. He admired the pillow creases on Signe’s face, and the impressive bedhead that Mark was sporting. Jack felt like one lucky bastard.  
  
Mark was the second to wake up, looking all awkward and anxious, stuttering excuses to leave before Signe woke up. Jack just smiled at him and leaned in for a good morning kiss, no tongues, just to spare them both from any morning-breath. “Stay for breakfast.” He murmured against Mark’s lips, and Mark relaxed again.  
  
Signe took longer to wake up, but Jack and Mark had kept themselves entertained by scrolling through fanart on their phones and ended up turning the whole thing into a competition of who had the coolest community. By the time Signe had yawned and stretched herself into full wakefulness Mark was much more at ease.  
  
“We’re doing this again next time we all hang out.” Jack said with confidence.   
  
“It was really fun, and you were great, Mark.” Signe added.  
  
“Whenever you guys want me again, sure.” Mark chuckled. He was bright red and smiling coyly at Jack, charming as always.  
  
“I still can’t believe it actually happened.” Jack said, “You guys are incredible.”  
  
Mark and Signe looked at each other, like they were planning something, and before Jack could figure out what they were scheming they both jumped on him for a surprise group hug at the same time, and Jack was squished in a sandwich again. He giggled and retaliated by hugging them back just as tight. He couldn’t believe he somehow got to be so happy and loved.  
  
Jack pressed kisses all over Mark’s and Signe’s smiling faces and shared all the happiness he felt.


End file.
